


MOTYL  8

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 我就是烂尾小能手。
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯, 施魏因施泰格/罗伊斯, 莱万多夫斯基/克罗斯, 莱万多夫斯基/罗伊斯
Kudos: 2





	MOTYL  8

“这个，本来就是你父亲留给你的。上面本来还有一张纸，不过应该是被米洛扔掉了。”巴斯蒂安把一个上锁的木盒子交给托尼，又从口袋中掏出钥匙放在上面。

托尼坐在床边抱着盒子，却没有想要打开的意思，只是低头看着盒子表面的奇怪的涂鸦。

巴斯蒂安没有在这里多待，而是转身来到了罗伊斯的房间里，这里还是和以前一样，好像罗伊斯随时都会推门进来，谨慎又惊讶地叫一声  
“先生？”

巴斯蒂安静静地在房间里走了一圈，又坐在床边，手抚着整齐冰凉的床单，转头看到床头的柜子上放了一本书，拿过来随手翻了翻，一片枫叶从中间飘落。  
看着落在脚边的枫叶微微出神，弯腰想要把它捡起来，但也许是捏的时候角度和力度不对，枫叶断成了两截。

托尼泛着病态的白的手指抚摸着盒子上的涂鸦，回忆着自己当初甩着画笔乱涂这个盒子时的场景，坐在一旁的父亲的脸模糊不清。

许久之后，他还是打开了盒子，里面放满了信封，信封外面什么都没写，没有地址，没有姓名。

托尼一封封打开，发现每一封信里都只有一张写了“Toni”四个字母的信纸，其他什么都没有。

似乎是写信的人在开了个头之后，就不知道该写些什么，如此重复了无数次。

托尼把信又都给装好放在了一边，手指抠着盒子底面的小小一块凸起的木块，当把四个角落的小木块都抠下来之后，底面的木板也有些晃动，托尼把木板拆了下来，果然在里面还有一封信。

“你为什么要让他走！”  
“他不走早晚都会死在这里。”  
“他就是死也要死在这里！”  
“我不想让他死。”  
“你不会是爱上他了吧。”  
“……对。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！多可笑！你竟然也会爱上一个人！”  
“那你呢？你就是我，我就是你。”  
“不可能！我才不会爱上他！”  
“如果没有你，我就会留下他，我会爱他，我会对他好。”  
“如果没有我？如果没有我……”  
房门紧闭的房间里，传出一个人痛苦的呢喃。

……  
……

下雨了。

罗伊斯站在客房的窗前，抬头看着漆黑的夜空。  
他到这里几天，除了刚到时莱万对他说了一句话，之后两人就没有过交流。

自己每天早上晚上都会给莱万做饭，可是吃完饭莱万就会直接起身把餐具清洗干净，然后就去工作，仿佛没有自己这个人。

罗伊斯终于承认了那个不愿承认的事实，当时莱万答应克洛泽把自己带走，只是因为克洛泽这样要求了，并不是因为这个男人真的对自己有兴趣。

但是在德国时莱万挨的那一刀，不是为了保护自己吗……

罗伊斯一个人瞎想着，突然听到客厅传来玻璃破碎的声音，回过神来赶紧出去看发生了什么。

出去就看到莱万低着头，双手撑在桌子上，脸上一片阴沉，看不清表情。

走近后罗伊斯闻到一股浓浓的酒精味。难怪他今天这么晚才回来。罗伊斯想。

想要帮他倒一杯水，莱万却是已经一个人晃晃悠悠地往卧室走去，罗伊斯怕他半路跌倒，赶紧过去想要搀着他。

罗伊斯刚刚碰到莱万，莱万就停下了脚步，转头看着面前的人，迷蒙的双眼忽然被欣喜充满。

罗伊斯被莱万的笑晃地微微失神，还没反应过来嘴就被吻住。罗伊斯整个人都呆住了，任由那酒精味的舌尖探入自己的口腔。他感觉自己也醉了，要不然自己怎么也会晕晕乎乎的呢。

托尼崩溃了。

他疯了一般，把那封信撕碎。

他想起，那个赤裸身体趴在自己父亲床上的少年，他的胳膊上，有一个“K”形状的疤痕。

莱万温柔地进入了罗伊斯的身体。

罗伊斯双腿无力地缠着莱万的腰，莱万轻柔的动作让他感到无比的幸福和愉悦。

口中还是被对方充满酒精味的舌头搅弄，从未有过这种感觉的罗伊斯很快就呼吸困难，双手轻轻推着莱万的肩膀。

“哈……啊……嗯啊……”

莱万松开了罗伊斯的唇，双手撑在他的脑袋两边，眼中满是爱意。

罗伊斯被莱万的眼神惊到了，可是他立即反应过来，这个眼神并不是给自己的。

果然，莱万俯身轻吻着罗伊斯的脖子，“我好想你……你终于回来了……”

罗伊斯身子还是猛的一僵，痛苦地咬了一下嘴唇，双手颤抖地抱紧怀里的人。

就这一次，哪怕明天会被赶走。“对……我回来了……”

“嗯……”托尼咽下一声痛呼，双手抓紧了捆住手腕的布条。

克洛泽捏着身下浑身赤裸的人，双手掐着他瘦弱的腰，用力地在他的屁股间抽插着。丝丝血迹又从两人结合的地方渗了出来。

托尼疼的浑身都是汗，只能死死咬着床单，拼命忍住不让自己痛呼出声，却还是有一阵阵痛苦的呜咽漏出来。  
眼睛看着空荡荡的床头，眼泪似乎是流干了。

克洛泽一只手按着托尼的腰背，迫使他做出翘起屁股的姿势，然后双手揉捏着托尼红肿的臀肉向两边分开，露出被自己操得通红流血的后穴。  
而自己粗壮的阴茎还在不停地进出，每一次抽插都带动那丝丝血迹。

托尼不知道过了多长时间，也许很久，也许并没有多久，身后的人才终于停下动作，把自己丢在床上没有再理会。

也许是知道没人会过来给托尼松绑了，克洛泽好心地给托尼解开了他和床头绑在一起的双手。看了一眼瘫在床上的人，红肿的后穴无意识的收缩着，挤出一股股带着血丝的精液。

托尼忍着疼痛，头在床单上蹭了几下擦了擦头上的汗水，“我知道你是谁……”托尼的声音很小，几乎听不清楚。

“是吗？”克洛泽冷笑了一下，本来想直接离开，听到托尼的话他又坐在了一边的椅子上，饶有兴趣地看着在床上努力爬起来的人。

托尼放弃了穿衣服的想法，扯过被单随意的裹着自己伤痕累累的身体，“我知道你为什么要这么对我。”他的声音无力到了极致，就像是烈日下的雪花一样，苍白无力。

克洛泽的脸色顿时冷了下来，死死的盯着托尼的脸。

“这是我父亲欠你的。他……”托尼似乎是哽咽了一下，从床上下来也差点没站稳摔倒在地上，手扶着床边的木杆，跌跌撞撞地向浴室走去，  
“他死了，我可以还……”

克洛泽看着托尼依旧挺直的背影，皱着眉头没有说话。

皮什切克看着蹲在院子里的人，恍惚间以为是托尼回来了，等到那人撑着膝盖站起身，回头看到自己时，他才回过神来，

“罗伯特在哪？”皮什切克问。托尼不会回来了。  
罗伊斯看到站在不远处的人，认出了是莱万的朋友，抬手指了指莱万房间的方向。

皮什切克点了点头，转身时又意味深长地看了一眼罗伊斯。

来到莱万的房间，看到他还在睡觉，径直走向窗边拉开厚厚的窗帘，雨后刺眼的阳光瞬间充满整个房间。  
莱万皱了皱眉缓缓醒了过来。

“你怎么来了？”莱万声音有些沙哑，身体刚撑起来一点又因为宿醉后的头疼又躺了下去，一只手按着太阳穴想要缓解一下。

皮什切克拉过一个凳子坐在床边，把手中的一份文件丢在床上。

“这是什么？”莱万一只胳膊撑着身体，侧躺着拿过文件翻开。看到第一页后本就微皱的眉头瞬间锁死，又抬头看了一眼背光的皮什切克，  
“你哪来的。”

“直接送到我这的。”  
莱万抿着嘴皱眉看完了这几页文件。不多，却也不少。“你看过了吗？”

“你说呢。”

“……我相信他。”莱万看着皮什切克的眼睛说。

“我相信你。”皮什切克说。

克洛泽在椅子上坐了许久。转头看了一眼紧闭的浴室门，托尼似乎进去的有些太久了。

他站起身又在房间里转了一圈，看到了那个被丢在角落里的盒子。克洛泽记得以前那个男人和他说过，盒子的上面是他的儿子小时候画的图案。

克洛泽没有找到托尼和他父亲的合照，也许是被托尼扔掉了吧。

他打开了浴室的门。

罗伊斯听到客厅争吵的声音，赶紧过去看看怎么回事。

“你不能去！”皮什切克拉着莱万，想要阻止他出门。

莱万甩开皮什切克的手，转身给了他一拳，又抓着他的衣领，“都是你！托尼是被你害死的！”

皮什切克不敢看莱万被泪水充满的眼睛，“对不起，你真的不能去。”

莱万又打了他一拳，把他打倒在地，转身就要走，又被什琴斯尼叫住。

“你也想拦我！”莱万握紧双手，双眼充血地看着面前的挚友。

“我跟你一起去。”

“先生……”莱万和什琴斯尼一起回头，看到站在一边的罗伊斯，他也红着眼睛，几乎要哭出来，“托尼……托尼怎么了？”罗伊斯哽了一下，艰难的问出声。

莱万意识到了什么，冲到罗伊斯面前，抓着他瘦弱的肩膀，“你认识托尼！”

罗伊斯看着莱万的样子，眼泪终于夺眶而出，“他……他是我……朋友……”他知道了。  
罗伊斯意识到了。昨晚，自己是谁的替身。

克洛泽站在浴缸前，看着眼前闭着眼睛的人。  
合照在浴缸旁边，没有扔掉。

克洛泽蹲下身子，拿过那张照片。

“还得清吗。”

红色的水从浴缸边缘溢出。

克洛泽把照片放回浴缸旁边。  
转身离开了浴室。


End file.
